SNOW WHITE
by Tulusu
Summary: When god saw her angelic and horrified face, he cried forever .. That is what was said. Am I going insane? Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Please don't sue, JKR! Only one chaste kiss, and no lemon! Right? Bwahahahaha
1. The Huntsman

" Do you know what it's like?" She looked onto satin linings inside of the mahogany coffin. Something the one inside wouldn't be able to appreciate. The mortician had done a terrible job with her father's face .. He looked so stoic. He looked so solemn. Her father was none of the above. He was loving, and caring, kind, and wise .. Smart, ecstatic .. with terrible unhidden teeth. Yet here he was, in the end. Murdered. Why? The little word rang through out her mind. It left her with a bitter heart for life. It left her in the cold. That word had no ending. It had only beginning.  
  
" We all make sacrifices, in the end."  
  
Such a cold and simple reply. Nothing from a heart. Did his man have a soul? Had he sold it to satan? Was it gone long ago? Did it leave him standing naked, in the deadly snow?  
  
" Yes, but you? Did you?"  
  
His voice was barely a whisper, " Narcissa .. "  
  
He loved her? Could it be true? Yet she could not take her eyes away from the coins on top her father's eyes. Nor the fire burning all of their last letters and words ..  
  
" What's it like, to be a father, Mr Malfoy?" She wished to know. She wished to know what he felt, and if he felt anything at all. She wouldn't have to look at him. He would only have to tell her, this time.  
  
" It's everything." At first he had decided to say only this, and after a moments silent, added, " Love, and hatred. Never yours. You watch the child change. You see them be everything, and nothing .. Small, and then so large. Their souls, what they care for, change. Their hearts change."  
  
She was staring at her father's suit. How plain the vest, and the tacky plasticy end .. Murdered. Why? .. Why? " My father, has once said that it was not hard. He only had to listen to his heart. He knew what to do inside of it. You know what?" Her tongue clicked in exasperation, warning him to ask.  
  
" Yes?" He said this softly. It was warm, yet cold, as everything about him was.  
  
" ... When I listen to my heart, do you know what I hear?" She didn't make him ask this time, " I hear it beating. It's alive, and well. All I hear is thud thud thud. It tells me nothing, but to live and survive. To keep on living. You know what?"  
  
" No." He replied, simply yet again.  
  
" .. My mind tells me?"  
  
" No."  
  
" My mind, tells me to not give a fight. It says to give into you, and let you take your wand, and utter such simple words to me yet again. To let you live forever in your own misery and discord, as you eat my sins with such simple.simple.words. It tells me to die .. That's why your here, in the end, isn't it? Is that what you want?"  
  
He was looking in her eyes, without amusement, or stoicism, not anything put ice and something else she couldn't place. Not longing, and not love. Not sadness, or pain. Not anything she knew. Not emptiness, or the same as beneath those coins above her father's own. It was something she couldn't identify with, for once in her life.  
  
" Is that what you want?"  
  
She didn't answer. She didn't look at her father's body, or the man's cold icy eyes, and so she walked past him, and into the streets, trying to find an abandoned lot or something .. she wasn't sure where she wanted to die. Can anyone choose their own spot? Perhaps her bed. Yes, she had always thought she would want to die in her home, and old old married lady, with many cats, and crookshanks long gone, and no one would know except her that she slept in heaven that night until .. Oh, a few exceptions can always be made. She was not married, or in love, and crookshanks was not gone, and she had no other animals. Perhaps the cleaning lady would find her, and then perhaps not. Maybe it would be a house elf, or Ron, or even Harry on the other side. It really didn't matter.  
  
Her feet stopped at her flat, and he was close behind, merely walking. Simple. Breathing, living, and perfectly alright in his existence. He was cold; that was the only description that fit him. Yet he had said things to her that suggested so much more. Oh, she would have had such a silly crush on him, had she been alive .. If she had cared, but now was not a time for live things. She died when her mother OWLED her, when it was all arranged, and settled, and when they had read the will .. She was so broken! She wanted it to end. Such a plastic and measly existence, to float forever in harms way. She couldn't save Harry, it was too late.  
  
Mr Malfoy was behind her, waiting for her to find her keys. When they appear in her hands, he doesn't rush her. He doesn't place a hand on her back, or tap his foot un patiently.  
  
" So how exactly did my father die? Was he a hero? Cowering in fear? What were his last words? Did you even do it, or did Draco, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
As they entered past the door, they climbed the fire escape, one step at a time, and arrived at her own door way.  
  
" It is not for me to say." He admits then; it was his son.  
  
Snorting, on the last day of her life, she places the key ring down on the side table. Looking in a mirror, she's expecting a snarling cereal killer, and not the man she sees behind her. There's something in his eyes she doesn't understand. It reminds her of Dracula portrayed by Gary Oldman; not sad, or longing, truly mad, or angry. Simply .. cold and ..  
  
" Im sure he put up a fight." She says, leading him past the living room and into the kitchen, " You know, he really spoiled me. Never was one much for money, since I was always such a bookworm. No time for money in the magical world. At least, not eurodollars and such." She shrugs slightly with her arms, and opens up the fridge, asking him if he would like something to drink. He shakes his head, and she pours herself a glass of cold milk. " You see, might be a mud blood, but Im not impoverished." She laughs, he doesn't. Merely sits there, same expression as lately he has taken upon himself. Tapping her short finger nails against the bar, she offers him a stool. He sits across from her in the living room. " May I at least know his last words?"  
  
His eyes are dazed by something, but he says as if he had been paying perfect attention, " T-"  
  
" No, I mean his last words."  
  
" Tell her."  
  
" Tell her what?" She implores, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
" He loved your mother. Tell Hermione she'll always be my little girl .."  
  
" I don't believe you." She peered at him from the bottom of her glass, bottoms up, downing the glass in one quick swig. When she finished, she elaborated, " My father always called me his big girl." Sitting up properly, she leaned over the table, with a dark look across her face, " Tell me the truth. Are you being kind to me?"  
  
" If I was going to kill you, why would I lie? There is no point."  
  
" Your not answering my question. Your giving me facts."  
  
He bit his lower lip, and said after, " No."  
  
" Your lying." She declared finally, " Your son wouldn't give my father that much time to live. It would be quick, or very painful. It was quick."  
  
" It was both, likely." Again, he stated only facts.  
  
She shoves her glass aside, " Why? Which spell are you going to use?"  
  
" .. You know who sent me."  
  
" Say his name."  
  
" I fear him. Any one in their right mind would." He slid his fingers down on the table, streaks forming on the glass beneath his pale skin. " I'll use whatever you wish."  
  
" The longest and painful. That's what I want, okay?"  
  
He nodded, " Where?"  
  
" In my bed. I always wanted to die in my sleep, but you know? I can make exceptions. Dying is dying."  
  
A hand found its own way over her long tapping fingers, and electricity shot through each. She relaxed, and shook her head.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Isn't that obvious, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
" You have much to live for. It doesn't make sense. So willing to die?"  
  
The hand clutched at her own, tighter.  
  
" Yes. It's because no matter. how.hard.I try- " She fought back tears, " I can't love. I can't help them! I can't live in a magical world of nonsense .. I can't leave either. I want to grow up."  
  
Tighter.  
  
" I wish it to end. I don- don-don- " A moan escaped her, " I don't wish .. to .. "  
  
Tighter.  
  
" Die again with - wit-with someone - take-,"  
  
Tighter.  
  
" ing my place. This time- it's me. It's time." She finished, and hid her face behind her hands, " That is weak, Im sorry. I do wish to die. Don't think .. Im a coward. I only can't stand the .. that he's gone."  
  
" You didn't cry." Again, a fact. She broke again, but with no tears.  
  
" I haven't."  
  
" I know."  
  
Tighter ..  
  
" I wish Harry hadn't died for me. It was so stupid .. Stupid. This whole thing is so stupid .. I wish I had never received that letter. Yet .. Harry .. lived. Because of us."  
  
The hand was dropped from above, and he stood. She stood.  
  
" So much to live for. You were loved, and remembered. I will remember you always, Miss Granger."  
  
She stood as well, and he followed her into her bedroom, watched as she ungracefully fell onto her back, waiting.  
  
" Do you have any last wishes? Things that I can do?"  
  
She shook her head, but then her eyes grew wide and frightened, " When I go .. " Her shoulders tensioned, and she fell back again, " What should I wish for?"  
  
" My son has done you wrong .. Such wrong. I am sorry, I wish I could have made him not do it. I wish he hadn't broke you."  
  
She shook her head, crying now, " I don't know what to wish for .. how terrible!"  
  
He took her by the shoulders, holding onto her, on top of her, holding her, tight as he could. " Don't make me. Please. You can run. He won't find you. Kill me, and run!"  
  
" NO NO NO NO NO,"  
  
" Do it! Or petrify me, and run! Everyone will believe me, when I say I didn't stand a chance! Hermione run!"  
  
" NO NO NO NO NO!" She whimpered. He stroked her hair, and she stood in his embrace.  
  
" Daughter, leave. Do it."  
  
" No .. Please, no? Please?"  
  
Taking his wand, he pointed it at himself, " Don't make me. Be good, and,"  
  
" No! No!" She screamed. " Don't! Please? Don't!"  
  
" Then say it. Take this, and say it."  
  
" No, please just make things go away! I have nothing! I have no one! Don't you understand?!"  
  
He handed her a time turner, that he had been wearing around his neck, and pleaded with her desperately, " Damn you, to haunt me forever! Do you see? A time turner! And you went away, right in my arms .." He whispered this, and she fought against his embrace now, " I have gone back six years to be with you now, do you understand? I killed the older me, and took the time turner, and do you know what he said? He said, " When God looked at her angelic face, he cried forever. Don't let her do it. Don't let HIM do it!" And so I took it, and look! Im here, Im here .. Please .. Please no .. run, please, Please .." He was sobbing in her arms now instead of her, and electricity was flowing again through her limbs, telling her to live somehow.  
  
Taking her hands, she kissed his lips shortly, and shook her head, " Now is the time. Do it!"  
  
" I won't. I love you, Miss Granger. Don't you dare die."  
  
She hear a swishing sound, a click, and something grazing her neck. Before she could say another word she was falling and before she could 


	2. The Only Pigs Heart to Give

Prove it! Prove it!  
  
You loved your wife. When they took her, you hate everything so much!  
  
You could find that in my pensive! Prove it!  
  
You hate your son! You hate what he does and what he is above all else! You can stop him!  
  
From what? Doing what? Leave?  
  
I can't tell you!  
  
Then what's the point in being here? Go away!  
  
I can only tell you what YOU will do ..  
  
What did I do? Why am I here? Why have you come here? Did they kill Draco too?  
  
No, oh how I wish it were that simple. No ..  
  
The old man grabbed at his hair, that was thinning so easily in his fingers.  
  
He sent you to kill HER. Granger. When god looked at her angelic face, he cried forever and oh .. Please, don't do it. Please. I beg you.  
  
How can I stop it? How? Nothing can change!  
  
Im here because you will hate yourself! You'll obsess with her until it's too late. Please don't do it. I beg you .. I made it quick, and she was lying in my arms, as cold and light as Narcissa .. Don't do it.  
  
Taking his wand, he pointed it at himself.  
  
Don't do it ..  
  
No, no, no! If you do it, there's no way to save myself! Please!  
  
I have to- to set her free ..  
  
NO!  
  
He was gone, faded like a piece of ragged cloth. And so he was left in the dust , to contemplate his sanity. 


	3. Meeting Prince Charming

She felt nothing. Opening her eyes, .. Why is there a piano in her flat? One moment, she's standing on her knees on top her bed with .. " Mr Malfoy? .. Mr Malfoy?"  
  
You saw the way your mother looked, it was all inside a jar. Her eyes were full of nothing, the soul stretched to far to catch her heart, you could tell it by her frown. Walking down the gold street, she took you by the hand, and when she died you only smiled, she had always been too sweet.  
  
A man stood in the door way, looking questioningly at her from a far. Reaching out a hand, he asked, " Did Bill bring you here?"  
  
" Bill who?" She asks, knitting her brow, " Where's Mr Malfoy?"  
  
" Oh, is that what he goes by these days?" The man gave her a condescending smirk, " Listen, I wouldn't pay more then fifty pounds for you, but if you do my friend good, I'll throw in twenty bucks."  
  
Confused, she shook her head, " Im leaving ..?"  
  
The keys were not on top the mantle. Nor were her books lining the walls. Everything looked different, nothing the same .. And it was cleaner, too ..  
  
" Don't go! Did he already pay you or something? .. Oh well .." The man sat down at the kitchen counter, tapping his fingers in Dixie style.  
  
One last question : " What year is this?"  
  
" What are you? A cocaine addict? It's 1956."  
  
" .. Thank you, sir." Lucky her. She wasn't wearing a nightgown, or even her famous flip-flops. Her hair looked ratty, and her black clothes were somewhat hot outside in the humid London air.  
  
" Where's Mr Malfoy?" She asked again, this time mumbling. She had to make some calculations about people first; Her father and mother were in .. oh, Middle school. Mr Malfoy was probably in, ' Hem .. Snape is as old a Lilly and James ..' Her parents are definitely in middle school. 'Mr Malfoy .. - wasn't he nearing a century old? That's right. That means he would be out of school. He hasn't married Narcissa just yet .. No Draco, no Harry, no Ron. No me.' Well, she supposed that would be best.  
  
Picking her feet up, one after the other, she made her way to Diagon Alley.  
  
What if she could kill Voldemort? ' Hasn't he already started the Death Eaters Reading Club, though? The time turner is broken .. Where could the NOW Mr Malfoy be? '  
  
' He's dead.' - Shuddering, she left that thought. 'No no no no no no no .. '  
  
I hate you with a passion, when you sell your soul, I'll haunt you till the end, and when Im gone I'l leave a will, to rot you inside my own hell.  
  
' He said - he went back in time. He said his old self killed his future. No .. No .. " Mr Malfoy?" Why is she saying his name? He's dead. This isn't logical. It's like her mother running around her room, screaming, crying, yelling, " I wish you had never got that stupid letter! Go to hell! All of you! CHARLES!" Stop saying his name .. '  
  
She need to be pragmatical. She needs to be sane. She needs to find Mr Malfoy, and become his friend. If she can kill .. 'It's no good!' Shaking her head, she knows what she has to do. Taking a long breath, she turns down another road. Ah, the famous pub ..  
  
Said to the Cashier, " Table for one, please."  
  
The cashier said, raising an eyebrow, " Ah, Miss with very wild bushy hair, odd teeth, and beautiful eyes."  
  
" Excuse me?" She only laughed.  
  
" What's your last name?"  
  
" Granger."  
  
The cashier nodded, " You have a reservation with a Mr Malfoy, at table four. The one with the big fish hung over the rafter. Service will come soon. Move along, madame."  
  
Confused, shaken, and a little afraid, as a waiter chauffeured her to the correct table. By god, sitting there, was Draco Malfoy! His long platinum hair was pulled back from his face, in the classical velvet bow of his father. It wasn't Draco at all ..  
  
" Mr Malfoy?"  
  
The waiter left, at the wave of dismissal the man gave him.  
  
" Lucius, please."  
  
" Lucius, .. alright." Taking a seat, she only glanced at the menu, before sitting it back down, and staring at him blankly.  
  
" You look very unwell, if I may say this."  
  
" You- look just like your son."  
  
He nods, " I suppose I would."  
  
" You .. killed .."  
  
" I know."  
  
" You-"  
  
" I know."  
  
" Why did you?"  
  
He shrugged, " You know, I didn't believe any of what he told me. So he said for me to come here, and wait."  
  
" You-"  
  
" I know." He said more firmly.  
  
" Why did you do that, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
" Lucius," He corrected once again, then sighed, " He said later on I would have dreams. Terrible dreams. About you. Why I do not know every detail, but I am here, you are here, and the future can only repeat itself, it would seem."  
  
" But - why couldn't he have just gone back? Why not just leave?"  
  
" I'll hate my own son, he says. .. He says I'll love my wife very much, and be very sad when she dies. He says I'll be very sad when you go, and that the future must repeat itself. You know, I have a theory, Miss Granger."  
  
" I don't understand. If you can leave NOW-"  
  
" I don't leave now. I leave six months after and before you are die. Don't you pay attention to me?"  
  
She gave a nervous laugh, " No, I suppose. I've always been so good at orginization, too .." He smiled at her.  
  
" Now, don't interrupt me again. My theory, is that he wanted to look younger."  
  
" But why would he do that?"  
  
" Im not suppose to tell you that, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione blushed, " What happens now?"  
  
" .. We eat, I pay the bill, and you come to live with me for a while."  
  
" How long?"  
  
" Can't say." He shrugged.  
  
I wished Miss, to be young, so we could always live, and never die with wrinkles, pressing on our skin.  
  
When they arrived at the small hotel, he frowned at her state of health. " Don't look at me that way, Granger. Please don't."  
  
" I won't anymore. I suppose this is good night?"  
  
His foot dug in the dirt, " A time for truths."  
  
" More truths? I think Im going insane .."  
  
He grimaced, " Draco did something very terrible. Draco was very sorry. He only did what he had to, and hated himself so much .. He was haunted by what he did, and was too late. I suppose he found me dead, when my body finally took on it's rightful time .."  
  
" I don't understand. Your son killed my father- "  
  
" He did worse." Taking her hand, he sighs, " May I tell you the truth?"  
  
" .. Im not so sure .. What is the truth?"  
  
" My son had a very large crush on you, when he was in school."  
  
" Your son? That's ridiculous. We hated each others GUTS!" Laughing, she shook her hand free.  
  
Lucius smiled, " Well, it's true. Mr Weasely and Potter would say mean things to you, and then he would tell them off, ' Mud blood! Impoverished twit! Saint Potter! Potter Stinks!' It was very childish, but this is what he could do. Of course, without being blown to bits by you. Think. It's true .. I had a girlfriend, before Narcissa, named Anne. She was a lot like you. So he still didn't like you very much. Despise and love, isn't that odd?"  
  
" Yes. It's .. weird. Your son was a little insane, when it came to Voldemort."  
  
" I know." He smiled.  
  
" How can you know all this?"  
  
" Because I told myself."  
  
" Your stating facts." She glared, stepping backwards, taking her wand.  
  
" Because I love you." Taking his hands, he stretched them out in the air, " Take my wand. It's in my pants pocket."  
  
She did this.  
  
" Im sorry, Hermione."  
  
Her face was red and angry. How could he? Hoe dare he! She punched him in the face, " Old habits die hard, Draco."  
  
" I know. I love you." He rubbed his red face, smiling a terribly bloody smile. " Still got that punch, Granger."  
  
" WHY?!"  
  
He didn't ask her to calm down. Both wands were pointed straight at his forehead, and then placed inside her front. " I am my father."  
  
" What? That's not even possible! That's clearly against-"  
  
" SCREW the rules. I did something very bad, and Im sorry. Im so sorry, Hermione."  
  
" How can this be? If you and Narcissa had yourself, then what happened to your father?"  
  
" He died. He killed himself, and so now I have no choice but to take his place. Don't you understand? It's a never ending circle. And now Im taking his place."  
  
" Draco, it's not possible .."  
  
" Your right. He did change time, the first time, there fore everything plays out, correct?"  
  
" But- this means I-"  
  
" Can kill voldemort? Don't even think about it. Someone would go to the future, and kill you before you could even think twice about it. Like I said, the past has to repeat itself. No one can ever know .."  
  
" Then kill me! No one will know!"  
  
" No one has to know." He says simply.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Because you were my father's girlfriend, and when I killed you when I was little, he said to me, ' You'll love that woman one day.' Guess what? I fell in love with YOU."  
  
" Draco, Lucius,"  
  
" Call me, please, something new. Im none of those."  
  
A moments hesitation, " You, if time must repeat itself, then that makes me automatically your girlfriend, doesn't it?"  
  
" I suppose." He shrugs, " Im sorry. I know this isn't a trip down easy street for you. Nor very pleasant."  
  
.. " Im glad Mr Malfoy is alive."  
  
" And me?" He frowns.  
  
" Im not sure."  
  
" Only logical." He takes her by the shoulder, and leads her into the motel.  
  
" What do we do know?"  
  
" I don't know. I don't know if he ever did .. that, or not with you. " Step. " Maybe we shouldn't, just in case." Step. " I know what he said, though." Step. " What?" Step. " .. What I would have said." Step. " Which is?" Step. " What do you want?" Step. " I don't know." Step. " Have you ever done that before?" Step. " I guess you have." Step. " I guess I have." He laughs, " Oh, this won't be the first technically, either." Step. " I haven't." Step. " Well, based on what you MEAN, no I haven't." Step. " Does any one know where you are?" Step. " Sure. Im dead, lying on your bed, in your flat, and you've been dead a long time." Step. " But alive at the same time? Won't that stick out, on the magic charts?" Step. " Not when they find your grave already marked in my family's grave yard." Step. " Did Narcissa know about me?" Step. " Miss Granger, I love you, me, right now. I don't love my mother in that way. I supposedly don't until your long since dead. It's only my duty."  
  
Finally, they've reached the lobby.  
  
" So what do you wish, Miss Granger?"  
  
.. " Im tired."  
  
" Alright then."  
  
Taking her hand, he led her to the receptionists desk, and said, " Two king beds, please."  
  
His hand grew tight around her own, " What do you wish to call me?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Ron?" He suggested, laughing. She looked disgusted.  
  
" Prince Charming."  
  
Grinning, and hearing the hem,hem, of a painting in front of them, he said, " Alright, Princess Anne."  
  
Hermione flushed.  
  
Turning back to the painting, he said, " Business."  
  
The painting swung open, and they both stepped inside. 


	4. The Evil King, the Happily Ever After

WARNING: All the poems are mine. Use em, .. and I sue, but beside my poetry, I own nothing else. .. W-ah!  
  
When / close my eyes, is the most dangerous time, whenever I scream when things are changing, and fate is over rated, beware the calendar and year, you might have met your end.  
  
" Hermione .." A man was saying her name. It wasn't her dad. Her dad would knock. It didn't sound like Ron, Harry, or even Voldemort, about to pour salt on her wounds, or put her under an imperious curse .. It didn't sound like Draco, or Lucius. It was soft, and kind, and warm completely. It wasn't sad. It was happy. Happy about what? Opening her eyes, she squinted, making out the face of Mr Malfoy.  
  
" .. Im not much of a morning person."  
  
" So I see, Princess. Well, get up. I ordered some room service."  
  
" Oh. What?"  
  
" I ordered some room service."  
  
" Oh. What?"  
  
He huffed, " Just get up."  
  
She squinted, and fell back asleep. Sighing, he let her continue.  
  
A multitude of possibilities. She had seen every possible outcome, and every possible failure. It had begun with Voldermort coming, and killing Lucius, and then looking into his terrible terrible face, before all was a blur, and she cried and cried, then holding a child. Who's child? Who could know? Then Draco was standing in front of her, then Ron, Her father, and then she was watching two people duel in front of her. She watched as the walls thinned and collapsed, rebuilt and reshaped, the grass turned green beneath her feet, brown, and she was suddenly every where at once, not standing in one place for over a minute. She watched as numerous curses were flung at her, as Voldemort appeared again and again, and then left, as each thing shifted and switched scenes, like the great acts of the London Theatre Company.  
  
Snape was holding her in one, another her Father was telling her everything would be okay. Another, her mother screaming again, a little girl holding her hand, a blonde little Draco telling her to shut up, shut up! Everything, every possible outcome, until time seemed to continue every which way and forever. Each time she remembered her self, thinking, " Why? Why?"  
  
Finally, a bright light, and then- blackness ..  
  
" Her 'mione!"  
  
My eyes shot open. That voice shouldn't be there.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" It's me, who else?"  
  
I found myself to be sprawled in a tight ball form, lying in a corner, shaking.  
  
" Her-my-own-knee! Come on." A hand was stroking my hair, sweeping it out of my eyes. Green eyes stared expectantly at me.  
  
" This can't be true!" I cried. " It will all change! A lie!"  
  
" It's over, I promise." He took my hand, and I began to shake. " I promise. Come on," he urged.  
  
I felt a sort of dark look searching my eyes, but there was only happiness, " Mr Malfoy went back in time, with a whole bunch of the order. We established our own Utopia. You know? I took you with me this time. Im so sorry. They had to come get me, right before I died. I had to go back and take us both .. Im so sorry! I promise never to let you go again!" He gripped me tight around my arms, and I felt that feeling that had long ago been forgotten. It felt like everything, and every part of my mind was telling me to love him. I felt tat he loved me. I felt like everything, and hope. I held on to him, crying, and he whispered, " No crying, no crying .. Your not allowed to cry. It's over."  
  
" They could come here any time, and ruin this."  
  
Harry only smiled, " How can they get us here? In death?"  
  
" Is everything gone?"  
  
" Yes." He nodded.  
  
" How .. did everyone feel it? Did everyone know?"  
  
" Yes. Everyone who could rightly watch. And then .. we decided it was enough. Im sorry, don't cry .."  
  
" It's not true. Is this true?" I whispered.  
  
" It's true."  
  
I cried in joy, and then when it had stopped , he said, " I love you so much. I choose to be with you. You choose this too, in your heart."  
  
I could only smiled, " I guess I did."  
  
Harry shook his head, " Doesn't matter. Were all together now. Ron will be visiting here soon."  
  
" When?"  
  
" Whenever he wishes."  
  
" What has to happen now?" I said, not believing this at all.  
  
" Nothing." And once again his boyish grin was lighting up his face; the one I haven't seen forever. And Im laughing. and crying, and finally believing, because forever, in darkness, I had forgotten that smile.  
  
"Row, row, row your boat, gentely down the stream .. Merrilly merrilly merrilly merrilly, life is but a dream." - Unkown. 


End file.
